bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Higosha Banteki
Higosha is a Shinigami as well as the former Captain of the 11th Division. Appearance Approximately 6 feet 6 inches, with a lean but toned body. Higosha has dark black hair that he wears free of any hair tie, allowing it to fall freely in front of his face. It is shoulder length and somewhat soft, straight and normally hanging limply. In the light, it looks like a dark brown but in the dark it is pitch black. His eyes are a piercing silver that often have a fire lit behind them revealing the emotions as he does not allow his face to show most emotion. It can also be described as gun metal silver or a molten gray. Disregarding the normal Shinigami wardrobe, Higosha wears a black suit and dark black gloves. A scarf normally wrapped around his mouth and nose hiding his features and his Zanpakuto strapped to his waist, and his Karambit in their sheath in the small of his back. Hidden high up on his right shoulder, is a tattoo that only a few know of. (meaning revealed in time.) Personality Before the death of his wife, Higosha was far less serious than he is now. He would speak to those that were talking to him and he would joke and cut up with them. At times, it seemed as though he had a never ending smile, one that was rather sweet and sometimes dark. He was still rather quiet and withdrawn almost to the point of being seen as a mute or deaf man but he truly wasn't. There could sometimes be a thoughtful look on his face but he was usually just wondering about how far he could chuck something or even just counting how many times he'd have to strike to cut something down. It wasn't that he was a extrovert, he was still somewhat to himself but not so much that he wouldn't be social. He is quite protective of those who cannot defend themselves and finds that those victimizing those people are scum that should be cut down with extreme prejudice. If he would see these kinds of acts, he would immediately step in and do what he could to defend people. Since the death of his wife, however, Higosha has become an introvert. He shows little to no emotion on his face or in his voice and, at first glance, seems to be an extremely cold and hateful person. In reality, he's simply been too hurt and does not wish to be messed with. If someone is able to get to know him and see past all of the walls he has put up around himself, it can be seen that he is a very caring man. Higosha often puts himself in danger for those allies that need to escape safely, finding that if he doesn't perform to the best of his ability, he would feel immensely guilty since he knew he could have helped them. Higosha has a great sense of honor and pride. If his honor is insulted, he will no longer respect those who have blemished his honor in any way. He feels that the only true way to gain honor is to fight for it and through that, he gains his pride. Defending the honor of others also is a huge thing for Higosha, if he feels that someone he considers a friend or family member is personally affronted and he knows they cannot fight for themselves, he will step in and take the offender head-on. It has been several years since Higosha last had any contact with the Shinigami or the Arrancar. Rather, floating on the fringe of human society, Higosha has become something of a mercenary. Quiet and withdrawn, he doesn't let anything get in his way of completing his mission, although no one is quite sure why he chooses some, and disregards others. History Once, Long ago, in the most northern part of district 80 north, a small child was born to two parents who wanted nothing to do with him. As they were already struggling to stay alive themselves they couldn’t take on the responsibility of having not only another mouth to feed, but someone else to take care of. After several days the two parents make the hardest decision of their lives. They abandon the small child in an alley way early one morning. With a final kiss upon his forehead his father speaks the only words he has ever said to him. “If you want to live, you must grow strong. Stronger than both you mother and I, Stronger than everyone else.” The silver eyed child looks up at the man and smiles, giving a small childish giggle as the two parents walk away, expecting never to see the boy again. After a few moments of them being gone, the child begins to cry for his parents, yet they ignore his cry struggling with every ounce of will they have to leave him there. Hours passed. Curious people hearing the cry of the baby would enter the alley to check it out, and walk away again leaving the child for someone else to take care of. Hungry and tired after hours of crying, he finally slowly calms down and begins to drift to sleep. it is at this point that a gang of people decide to make their way past. This group was known for terrorizing the citizens of north 80. One of the lower members of the group had heard the cries, seen the child and decided it might be worth telling the boss about. Wanting to see this for himself, the group had waited until the child calmed down before making their way to him. Collecting the child in his arms, the leader smiled a vicious smile down at the young child, feeling the potential in him. Turning to the group he gave them an evil grin. “We shall raise this child as our slave. Give him a few years and we can make him do all the work for us hahaha” As the group laughed, the twinkling of silver could be seen deeper in the alley, before just like it appeared, it was gone. Years passed and the young child grew slowly. Slower than most and this caused many problems for him growing up. The gang members would often beat the boy, because he could not yet hold his own weight in work. Being so small still he resorted to pick pocketing what he could from the members of the nearby districts, yet it was still not enough to satisfy the gang members. After several years of this, beatings everyday and nearly starving the leader decided that he had had enough of this child and he wasn’t worth the trouble. Taking him out one afternoon to a secluded part of the district, they began the worst beating yet, intending to kill the young child. The boy, having endured many beatings before, knew how to roll with the punches and kicks to avoid most of the pain, yet it wasn't enough. The gang grew more and more violent until the boy could no longer move and just took the hits. It was then that the clopping of wooden sandals could be heard on the road leading to where they were. A man, dressed completely in black, with a straw hat tucked down over his eyes and a sword in his hand walks towards the gang of men. The young child doesn’t remember what happened over the next few moment. All he remembers is suddenly being picked up by the man with silver eyes, and being carried away from the bloody scene that lay before him now. The young child, broken and battered is carried for what seems an eternity to him, before being laid down. wincing from the pain the boy lost consciousness. Waking days later, the boy is covered in bandages, yet not a mark remains on his body. Looking around he notices the silver eyed man, leaning against the nearby wall watching him. Without saying a word the man throws a sheathed sword. Thus the training began. Years passed, and the man would continually train the boy, only resting long enough to sleep or eat. The man never spoke a word. Neither good nor bad. Not a single word. The only discipline are the cuts that now covered the boys body, having never been given time to fully heal. Day upon day the man trains the boy until he himself cannot even beat him. It is on this day, 500 years after saving the boys life, 500 years of training in martial arts, that the man gives him a new blade. Turning around the man speaks the only words that the boy has ever heard. “Go. I can teach you no more. Go to the Shinigami academy and become greater, Higosha Banteki.” Turning back towards the wall, having fulfilled his life’s goal the man dissipates into reiatsu, leaving the boy alone again. Making his way through the districts, south towards the Shinigami academy, Higosha speaks not a word to anyone. Many times he is attacked again by thugs, yet he leaves them wounded on the side of the road, so that they may never harm anyone again. Finally making his way to the academy entrance, not being able to read nor write he struggles through those portions of the entrance exam, however, when the fighting portions come, he dominates the fights. Beating even the head fighting instructor. Deciding that he would be a great addition they accept him and his training begins. It is decided that while they will teach him to read and to write, he will in turn train the academy students in the many martial arts he knows. The first two years of his training at the academy are spent teaching martial arts and learning to read and write, yet when he became fluent enough at both he quickly makes his way through the classes, graduating with the class he joined with even after falling two years behind. Rather than directly joining the Gotei 13 he instead stays on at the academy for an additional 4 years, training the new recruits. However that all changes the day he met the 1st kenpachi. The man, ruthless as he was strong, came to the academy and began to ruthlessly beat the students, trying to find the ones strong enough to enter the 11th. Higosha, reminded of his past stands before the man, protecting the remaining students. Standing up to him the man laughs in his face, “You think yourself worthy of me?!?” Stoically, he says nothing. Only draws his blade and drops the man where he stands. “Worthy? No, but nor are you worthy of even looking upon my students.” This was how it all began, the day Higosha took his title. Many event have led up to where he is now, including the day he met the man he calls his son, and the meeting and death of his wife, yet through it all he stands. Fighting for those weaker than himself, for is that not what his strength is for?}} A New Life be added... Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: The 500 years he spent training with his mst has made him a near expert of nearly ever sword fighting style that is known in both soul society and the human realm. Proficient with nearly any form of bladed weapon Higosha's prefered choice is the sword. Hakuda Master: Alone with his swordsman training his master also taught him to fight unarmed, teaching him nearly everything he know, making him a master of several dozens of martial arts and a true master of fighting. Kido practitioner: Not as proficient at kido s most, Higosha has put many hours of training into the one kido he uses ore than any other. Hado #72 Kobushi. High Spiritual Pressure: As a Senior Captain level Shinigami, Higosha has an extremely high level of Spiritual pressure, capable of crushing even some lieutenant class Shinigami, if completely realeased in their proximity. Hoho Practitioner: While not as fast as many members of the Gotei 13 Higosha has still trained and is able to use Shunpo both in and out of battle. Blood Sense: As Higosha's Zanpakuto is a blood based one, after mastering it, Higosha has found that he can do simple manipulations of it even unreleased. His body also constantly produces blood, that will often be shed through his tear ducts or when he coughs. Zanpakutō - Inner World Higosha's inner world is rather dark and quiet. Possibly nearly soundless if not for the water from the ocean that washes up on the shores of the beach. There are four moons that can be seen at all times, the largest being in an eternal eclipse, two in full state and one in a slight crescent. The clouds around them glow with a gentle purple from the surpeme darkness of Higosha's reiatsu. In the distance, a storm in a far off patch of the ocean can be seen striking the waters of his inner world, signifying the inner conflicts and tumultuous past that he's had as well as the pain he's gone through from different instances in his living life. If one were to take a glimpse to the left, there is a warmth there that burns with an orange hue, looking very much like an industrial park from the human world. There's a darkened, desolate city next to it that is in limbo between the near sunrise on the left and the eternal night on the right. Due to recent events, Higosha's inner world has become darker and far more dangerous than before. The storm that was on the ocean moved in and formed into a neverending hurricane, sending bolts of destructive lightning at the ground to decimate the soil of his inner world. The rage at what happened to him has effected his inner world, becoming far more hateful and destructive than before, especially considering that the storm had been far less immense than it is currently. After the reveal of his true abilities, the ocean tht washes up upon the shore, and the water that falls from the storm has turned to blood. Ketsukihime Ketsuekihime's hilt is wrapped in what seems to be bloody cloth, stained in the print of a hand gripping it. the blade is black, and where most are silver from polishing it, Ketsuekihime's is seemingly stained red. Shikai Release command: Suffer In Shikai state, Higosha’s blade retains it’s normal unreleased appearance. From the point where the blade connects to the tsuba, blood oozes down the blade. At first, it looks like a gentle trickle but as he continues fighting and drawing blood from the opponent, it begins coming faster and faster. Eventually, it would be quite easy for him to fling it into someone’s eyes or in their face if he so desired. This blood is the basis of his zanpakuto, it is the blood of all the ones he’s cut down in the past come to help him with joining more to their ranks as the spirits of those people are trapped within the hilt of his zanpakuto, making it much more easy for the blood to come at his command. Since the sword is so normal looking, it can be quite a surprise to those who have never faced him, making him look much more like a murderous killer than he most likely intends. This is not entirely on purpose given his personality but it does help that his zanpakuto spirit is also showing herself through this, even though she’s quite timid inside his inner world. Hasaki no Chi de Seigyo By manipulating the blood that flows from inside of the blade, Higosha sheaths his sword and uses the blood pooled inside to change the shape of his blade. This ability requires concentration so that he can change the shape of the blade, if that concentration is broken, he must restart the pooling of the blood and begin again. It takes one round to pool enough blood for this to be used. In Bankai this ability is much the same, however Higosha just pulls a feather of blood from his wing and alters it shape. The one round that it takes in Shikai no longer exists in Bankai, as it alters immediately as he pulls a feather from his wing. Harishigoto Suru While in Shikai, Higosha's blood mixes with the blood produced by his Zanpakuto giving him free manipulation over it even as it courses through his veins. As he is injured the blood nearest to the wound solidifies into several needle like objects, which given time work their way through his skin and across the wound, stitching it closed and allowing the blood pooling there to begin the healing process immediately speeding up his recovery time. Simple cuts would take seconds (same turn)to mend while large ones minutes (2-5 turns depending on severity). Even losing an arm or a leg would be mended given enough time (out of combat). Chi no Bakuchiku After cutting an opponent, blood that always flows along the blade is released into the enemies bloodstream, forming small crystals and flowing through their bloodstream and gathering just inside the wound. At Higosha's command the blood explodes outwards dealing more damage. Making even the smallest cut, deadly. Along with the blood withing their bodies, Higosha man change the blood upon the ground of the battlefield in a similar manner, ofter using it as a distraction before attacking again. Bankai Fukushū no Ketsukihime: Revenge of the Bloody Princess Higosha’s body is sent into overdrive. His body rapidly begins to create blood inside of his body at an alarming rate (more so than usual), so much that if there are no cuts on his body from which it might flow, it begins to damage his body severely. Even with many lacerations upon his body there is still such an over abundance of blood that it begins seeping from his eye sockets, making it look as though he’s crying blood, as well as any orifice from the waist and above. Due to being captured by the Seraphim, and tortured by them in an attempt to both gain intel from him and transform him, Higosha’s bankai has been tainted, changing its appearance. Where once his bankai took the form of a pair of cat-o’nine-tails that wrapped up his arms made of the blood from his body and the blood his sword Ketsuekihime had collected over the years, no longer is this the case. Upon entering bankai, Higosha’s blade sheath and hilt all melt into blood that mixes with the blood his body produces at an extremely fast rate. Wrapping itself around his body, much like a cloak, his back reiatsu radiates off his body tainting the sky and the area dark, (Shadows form as though the darkness was not there and the darkness does not act like a shadow) his silver eyes pierce through it shining as though they were producing light. Higosha’s reiatsu then explodes outwards, raining drops of blood upon everything in the area. Before two blood red angelic like wings unfurl themselves from around his body stretching 15 feet in length. These wings constantly drip blood from them, coating the ground below him in more and more blood. In bankai, he’s far more graceful than when fighting normally and, if one’s not on his bad side, he can be very enjoyable to watch while he’s fighting. Jigoku ga Kisei Shitte Higosha uses the blood that had been spread over the area, maniulating it to pool around the feet of his enemies. This blood is like tar and makes it difficult for the other to move in, slowing their movement to a near crawl when caught in it. The blood being controlled by Higosha moves up the opponent’s legs and attaches to their skin being affected by whether his rei and buk are higher than their rei and han to move into the pores be thrown off with high enough rei until it moves into the opponent’s bloodstream to leave little parasites of his reiatsu, very similar to small ringworms or tapeworms, so that he can use his reiatsu to attempt to destroy them from within. If his rei is higher than their han, the opponent can experience tremendous pain even if they’re just a few stat points behind him. This can be thrown off in the beginning stages with high enough reiatsu and, if they can get out of the blood pool fast enough, it won’t affect them. The tendrils of blood have about a four foot reach and the pool itself can be up to 25 feet in diameter. Equipment His Zanpakuto A pair of Karabit 12 - 16 Acupuncture needles A tanto Statistics Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain